


First Thing Campbell Bought Were Fuzzy Handcuffs

by terryreviews



Category: Takin' Over the Asylum, The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box (2014)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: “Please sir, let me go!” Campbell's voice warbled. Not with the fear he was meant to have, but with trying to suppress the giggles at finally getting what he wanted.Will had to cover his lips, hold back his amusement. Any other time, Campbell was a brilliant actor, a liar could get himself out of most situations. But here, ever for the sake of his own fantasy, he struggled to keep in character. Despite his best efforts, even as he tugged and writhed on the bed, he could barely keep a straight face, cheeks warm, bulge already pressing against his seam. Ah, youth. Will, by no stretch, was old, only thirty-five, but nothing compared to a twenty-year-old, untouched person about to get their dick wet for the first time.
Relationships: Campell Bain/Will Charity
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	First Thing Campbell Bought Were Fuzzy Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a highly silly/indulgent smut piece that peeks into another dimension where Campbell and Will could have met and been lovers. It is one of the first pieces that I really have the dubious consent thing as part of the focus and I'm really hope that I made this a fun, sexy, ride for everyone.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what yout think? Feedback is appreciated.

“You are absolutely sure you want this Campbell?” Will asked for the second time since they'd gotten into the bedroom, “it's your first time.”

Will forced himself not to laugh as Campbell nodded his head vigorously, sending his floppy hair up and down.

“I'm sure. I want this. I've thought about it a lot and I want to try so many things so why wait? I'm twenty, still a virgin, and I'd like just one sexual experience before my birthday next week. Besides, you already said that it'll just be touching and sucking. You won't hurt me which is why I trust you with the handcuffs. I got them on discount when I got my first paycheck from Radio Scotland. I didn't intend to buy them but they were there in the shop that I entered out of curiosity and I thought that they'd come in handy at some point in my future so I brought them up to the counter and,”

“Campbell,” Will interrupted gently. He loved how talkative and excited Campbell could get, but now was the time to focus.

“Right,” he stopped, “sex.”

“Do we _need_ the handcuffs?” 

Concern flicked over Campbell's face, “do you not like them?”

“I do!” Will answered quickly, “I do Campbell but I want you to be sure.”

“I am!” Campbell flung himself backward on the bed, “I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't.” He's lip pouted, he put his hands together, “please Will? I know it's a lot for my first time but please?”

He took in the lanky youth sprawled on the bed, shirt riled up exposing his stomach, hesitated and proceeded to kneel next to him. Campbell scooted up closer to the headboard, grinning in anticipation.

“Do you remember your word? The one that makes everything stop?” He cupped his face and made him look into his eyes.

Campbell glanced away before reluctantly saying, “yes,” as he recalled the memories around the word. He claimed when he told Will why he picked it, that it was a serious, weighted word, and would make it clear that he wanted it to stop. Knowing the story behind it, one that Campbell managed to get out through tears, Will agreed.

“Say it for me now, please. I want to be sure.”

“Oh come on! Not now!” Campbell whined, squirming, “don't turn me off before I'm on!”

“I just want to be safe,” Will assured with a kiss to Campbell's forehead.

“We both know what it is okay? Don't make me say it!” Campbell's face scrunched.

Will sighed and relented. Campbell was reckless and spoke his mind openly and if he could trust Will with something as important as this role play he wanted to do, Will would trust him not to be proud and use his safe word if he needed it.

“Alright, Campbell, lay back and put your hands up.”

He went from pouting to beaming, “really!” as he laid back, put his hands against the wooden rungs of the headboard, “we're really doing this? I mean, you're really okay to do this for me?”

Will gave him a kiss to his lips, “it's no hardship to have you handcuffed and at my mercy.”

Campbell's head lolled back with a groan, a bulge beginning to form in his jeans.

When he opened his eyes, Will made a show of running his thumb through the faux fur of the cuffs before he leaned over the younger man, slipped the cuffs around slim wrists and trapped Campbell with a satisfying pair of clicks.

He stroked his cheek, smiling as Campbell nuzzled his palm, “not too tight?” he asked.

Campbell gave an experimental tug and shook his head with a big smile.

Will put on his firmer voice, the one the younger man asked him to use for this game, “remember, this is a game. If it gets too much, say your word.

Campbell nodded.

Will gave him one more kiss before rising from the bed and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He lingered there, giving it a few seconds before taking a breath and opening the door once more.

The game began.

“Please sir, let me go!” Campbell's voice warbled. Not with the fear he was meant to have, but with trying to suppress the giggles at finally getting what he wanted.

Will had to cover his lips, hold back his amusement. Any other time, Campbell was a brilliant actor, a liar could get himself out of most situations. But here, ever for the sake of his own fantasy, he struggled to keep in character. Despite his best efforts, even as he tugged and writhed on the bed, he could barely keep a straight face, cheeks warm, bulge already pressing against his seam. Ah, youth. Will, by no stretch, was old, only thirty-five, but nothing compared to a twenty-year-old, untouched person about to get their dick wet for the first time.

Will composed himself and strode to the bed, licking his lips, “why would I do that?”

Campbell tugged at the bindings, “I don't want this.” Not even a good lie. All betrayed by the pure love and lust etched into his face as he looked up at Will, the way his hips canted upwards.

Will clicked his tongue.

“Don't lie to me you little tease,” he kept his tone husked, chiding, but not harsh, “all those glances, the _accidental_ bumps, and touches. Why pretend? There's no one here to hear you. It's just us now.”

He went to the end of the bed and proceeded to climb up it so that he would be between Campbell's legs.

Campbell brought his knees up with a squeak but didn't even struggle when Will pulled them back down and pushed them open.

“D..don't, sir. Please.”

“Shh, there's nothing to be worried about Campbell,” he took his hips in hand and added, “if you behave. All I'm going to do,” he gave a small rub to both hips, “is make you come. That's not so bad is it?” He could see Campbell close his eyes and let his face fall back, almost as if he were overcome just by the promise of it all wrapped up in the fake threat.

“I don't want it,” his voice thick with need, and Will could feel his body trembling under his hands. Poor Campbell was already about to burst.

“You will,” Will went to the youth's exposed belly and licked a stripe down from his belly button to the seam of his jeans, having to push Campbell's hips back down to the bed when his bumped Will's chin with his bulge. He ducked his head so Campbell couldn't see him laughing. Hard to be all dominant, forceful, when the person in question wasn't even putting up a fight. 

“See,” he said once he got under control and moved to undo Campbell's button, hearing a desperate noise from him, “you're hard.”

Campbell's eyes were screwed shut, his skin so hot, and he whined again when his button was undone, his zipper pulled down.

“Am not,” he answered weakly, biting his lip as Will's fingers teased along the band of his underwear. He glanced down through one squinted eye and immediately shoved his head back again, turning his face into his bicep. 

Will tapped Campbell on the thigh, earning a jump (they'd already agreed any sort of  _hitting_ would be gentle yet reacted to as if they were real).

“What did I say about lying?” 

“I'm not,” Campbell yelped when, without warning, Will yanked his jeans and underwear down, revealing his leaking cock.

“Then,” Will brought his mouth down and let his breath fan over the dribbling head, “what is this?”

“It's...it's nothing,” Campbell's squirmed again and Will pushed him further down into the bed.

“Liar, you want this Campbell and I'm going to make you admit that even if I have to _suck it_ out of you.”

Campbell practically keened when Will licked a stripe along the shaft and then flicked the head.

“No, don't do that...ah!” He shrieked when, without warning, Will pulled him into his mouth.

Not far, and he used one hand to stroke the base, but enough that Campbell's legs jerked out and he couldn't stop making small sounds. He knew that Campbell would be vocal, how else would he be? 

Gently, he suckled at the head, ran his tongue flat along the vein, feeling the twitch of it, tasting the musk and salt.

“Fu...fuck...please sir...just...AH!” Campbell damn near bucked Will off when he dove just a bit lower, sucked just a little harder. He could feel Will smirk around his cock, the intense pressure and pleasure coiling inside his lower half. His hand was never good like this. _This_ was good. At risk of breaking the scenario, he managed a quick, “n..not yet...Will, I'm...not...”

Will pulled off, meeting Campbell's eyes with his own. He adored how Campbell's hair clung to the sweat on his brow, the way his chest heaved as he tried to fight back the climax.

“Time out,” Will whispered, removing his hand and climbing up to lay next to Campbell. With a kiss to his temple, he asked, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Campbell smiled at him, broad but hazy with arousal, “I just didn't want to come so soon. We just got started.” He became thoughtful and asked, “is it always so quick?”

Will smiled, ran his fingertips through his love's bangs, “you're just sensitive and new. It can be overwhelming and usually young men aren't known for their stamina I'm afraid.”

“Well,” Campbell laughed, “practice makes perfect,” he melted for Will, trying to lean in for a kiss but getting stuck on the cuffs and Will had to close the distance. A soft, chaste touch that had Campbell say when they pulled apart, smacking his lips, “huh, that's what it tastes like huh? Maybe I should eat more pineapple. I read somewhere if you eat a lot of it it can help change the taste.”

Will laughed, “I appreciate the thought, but it's alright. Salty yes, but I've sucked cock before. I'm not expecting anything other than that, least of all pineapples.” he caressed along Campbell's ribs and waited as he cooled down. “Let me know when you want me to continue love.”

“Now is okay,” he nodded, “can go all the way this time. Just wanted to savor it.”

“Do you want me back in character?” _What little there was_ Will thought to himself.

“Yes please.”

Will resumed his position between Campbell's legs, trapping them under his arms, pinning one hip down, the other began to stroke. A steady rhythm up and down. Coaxing, bringing him nearer.

“Going to make a proper mess of you,” he smiled up at him, “and you're going to enjoy it. Once you stop resisting me.”

Campbell watched him this time through lidded eyes, trying not to smile.

“Please don't make me.” He tried and sounded nothing short of desperate.

“Oh Campbell,” Will dropped his voice, becoming pr editorial, “it's going to happen. Might as well enjoy yourself.”

He winked and dove back onto Campbell's cock with a new vigor that made the younger man throw his head back with a shout.

“Oh, oh, oh sir...don't...it's...oh...” he squirmed and tried to move his hips but Will was stronger, kept him in place. The soft tink of the handcuff chain against the wooden rung of the headboard urgent as Campbell struggled.

With a breath, Will took Campbell down his throat and immediately felt the other man go rigid and go silent just as the swell of his release burst forward. After a few shaky seconds, he let out a deep, satisfied, groan and filled Will's mouth enough that he could scarcely swallow and it spilled out of his mouth and back down Campbell's pretty pink prick and a little on his lower belly.

When Campbell's hips fell back to the bed, he laid still, panting, staring at the ceiling.

Will climbed back up the bed and pulled the key out of his pocket, unlocking the handcuffs.

The second his hands were free, Campbell wrapped his long arms around Will's neck and began kissing him over and over again.

“That was fantastic, brilliant, never felt so good in my life. I loved it. I love you. Thank you. Thank you!”

Will couldn't help but laugh and reciprocated the hug, pulling Campbell onto his chest, kissing him back.

“You're welcome. Did it live up to expectation?” The mild roleplay was just that, mild. Campbell had been so wrapped up in the simple fact that it was happening, that the scenario hadn't really turned into a full game. Not that Will was complaining, not with how positively glowing the young man was, but still, he wanted to be sure.

“You were amazing. Great actor. I should have you on my show! You'd blow them out of the water with your voice. Sexy as fuck.” He planted a long, wet kiss to his cheek. “Oh! What about you?”

Campbell went to bring his hand down to Will's neglected cock, only for Will to snatch his hand and bringing it back up, placing a kiss to the knuckles.

“Not tonight. Tonight was all about you. Just you Campbell.”

Campbell pouted, “but how will I know what you like if you won't let me practice?”

Will's mouth hurt from how much the man made him smile, “we'll get to that eventually. For now, love, let's get you cleaned up and we'll put a movie on and fall asleep?” It was rather late when they started this.

“Fine,” Campbell begrudgingly rolled out of bed, catching his jeans before they could fall down, “you _did_ make a mess out of me,” he murmured with awe as he headed to the bathroom.

Will snorted and went to the chest of drawers, fished out a nightshirt for Campbell, tossing it inside the bathroom to an indignant “oi!” before returning to the bed and simply stripping down to his undershirt and boxers to wait so he could brush his teeth.

Eventually, they settled into bed together, finding some science fiction movie that they could fall asleep to, and spent the rest of the night huddled close together.


End file.
